Frozen Hearts and Blazing Souls
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: This is my very first frozen story that's on it's own. It adds a few characters of my own but nothing will beat my main one to me. Elsa Anna and Kristoff meet a guy who helps them with a big problem that has happened to him since his teenage years and together they'll battle monsters the 13 brothers of the southern isles and more in this great story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a story about my ideas of what happened after frozen and I've already completed it handwritten a long time ago and when I'm done with this i'll create a sequel that I'm handwriting right now. So for now enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since Queen Elsa had stopped the eternal winter and was in the middle of January. Everything was great. Anna and Elsa had become better sisters, Anna and Kristoff were madly in love, and with the evil Prince Hans gone nothing could've been better.<p>

Anna was out walking through a huge field of snow one day in late afternoon and was heading back to the castle when a rumbling sound started to shake the entire ground.

Anna turned to see the trees shifting and in seconds a bunch of ugly and scary creatures with pale gray skin, and crimson red eyes were running toward her armed with weapons like swords, axes, spears, crossbows, and bows. Along with giant weapons with wind lances on wheels.

Anna was so terrified that she was petrified in fear and couldn't move.

"Get down," Anna heard a voice say.

She turned to her left and saw a man wearing a black robe, with his hood up running toward her.

Anna still couldn't move and one of those weapons was coming right at her.

"I said get down," the man had said as he went up to her, grabbed her, and then threw them both to the ground. As they did the weapon went right over them not touching them.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Don't move," was all the man said.

Once the creatures and weapons had passed the man and Anna got up and the man pulled out a sword with glowing sky blue symbols.

"GET BACK HERE," the man yelled as he started to chase the creatures.

"Wait," Anna said as she got up. But the man didn't look back and he just kept chasing those monsters.

Back at the castle Anna had told Elsa and Kristoff what had happened.

"So you saw these ugly looking monsters with weapons started to come at you?" Elsa said.

"Yes. Then this man came out of nowhere and he threw us both to the ground and protected us both. I guess if I see him then I owe him. But I never saw his face and I never got a chance to thank him," Anna said.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"He chased after those things the second he got up and he was wearing a black robe with the hood up. And I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me or not but I think I might've seen glowing blue symbols on his sword," Anna said.

* * *

><p>A week later Anna was in the marketplace getting ready to leave.<p>

The carriage started to go and after a little while of going it quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked the driver, but got her answer when she got out.

She looked to see a man laying in the road.

The man was wearing a black robe, he had short and flat black hair, a shaved mustache, and a 9:00 shadow.

"Sir, sir are you all right?" Anna asked.

But the man seemed to be unconscious and he groaned.

Anna then put her hand on the man's face and it was ice cold, and had ice freezing on his face.

She then put her head up to his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"His heart is beating. But it's slow. He won't survive out here. Help me get him in the carriage," Anna said.

"Yes your majesty," the driver said as he helped Anna lift him and put him on the seats inside the carriage.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, Anna came up to Elsa carrying the unconscious man.<p>

"Elsa the driver and I found him in the middle of the road. I couldn't leave him out there," Anna said.

Elsa walked up to her and put her hand on the man's face to feel it cold as ice.

"Have the guards put him in the spare bed in my room," Elsa said.

Anna then had the guards help her take him up to Elsa's room.

* * *

><p>Up in the room the guards had laid him in the spare bed.<p>

Anna had noticed a sword in his belt as the guards laid him down.

"Wait," Anna said as she went and unhooked the sword from his belt and put it against the wall.

The guards covered him up and left as Anna stayed there with him and started a fire in the fireplace.

* * *

><p>After a few hours the man had woken up, slowly opening his ocean blue eyes and had no idea where he was.<p>

"You okay?"

He turned to see a girl with red hair tied in two braids and had blue eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," the man replied.

"Um, where am I and how did I get here?" he asked.

"I found you passed out in the middle of the road, and I brought you here," Anna said.

"Who are you? May I ask?" he said.

"Of course. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"A princess?" the man said.

"Yes and what' your name sir?" Anna asked.

"Um Simmons. Daniel Jason Simmons."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Simmons," Anna said.

"That's Daniel to you. Mr. Simmons is my dad," Daniel said.

"Fair enough," Anna said.

Daniel then started to search his belt.

"Hey where's my sword?" Daniel asked.

"Right next to you," Anna said pointing to the wall.

He looked to the right to see his sword in the scabbard up against the wall.

"Oh," Daniel said getting out of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all for now next chapter Daniel here meets Elsa and it'll be a couple chapters before it gets to more action. Considering I've already written this by hand it's gonna be real fun doing it again in a little bit different way than when I handwrite it. Until then this is martymcfly12d signing off see you soon.<strong>


	2. Meet the Queen

**alright here's chapter 2 and this is where Daniel tells part of how he came to be here, and how he explains to Elsa that he saved Anna. So please review and enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Daniel went up to the wall, picked up the sword, and unsheathed it to examine the blade.<p>

Anna took one look at the blade and remembered exactly where she saw that machete type blade.

She had a flashback of the man throwing them to the ground, and the man pulling out that same sword.

"It's you," Anna said.

"What?" He asked.

"You're the same man who'd saved me that day aren't you?" Anna asked.

"That was you?" Daniel asked her.

"Yeah," Anna said.

"Then I'm guilty as charged," Daniel said.

"What were those things you saved me from?" Anna asked.

"Goblins," Daniel said.

"Goblins?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Goblins are some of the worst of creatures. They're vicious, violent, cruel, bloodthirsty carnivores. They go many places stealing and killing where and when they want and like. But thanks to the symbols I put on when I made this sword, I'll know when they're coming. Because once they get within 15 to 20 feet, the symbols will glow sky blue," Daniel said.

"So I did see it glowing. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," Anna said.

"Hey does this place have a queen?" Daniel asked.

"Yep my sister Elsa," Anna said.

"Will I get to meet her?" Daniel asked.

"But of course," Anna said.

"Great, but first I think I might need a bath. Because I haven't had an actual bath in five years," Daniel said.

"I can arrange that," Anna said.

* * *

><p>Anna then had the servants draw a bath for Daniel. While he was in there Anna was right outside talking with him.<p>

"So how is it you came to be here?" Anna asked.

"Shipwreck. Almost five years ago," Daniel said.

"How old are you anyway?" Anna asked.

"I'm 20 years old and it happened when I was 16," Daniel said.

After a while he'd finished, and Anna had given him a pair of her father's clothes to wear.

"You look good in my father's clothes," Anna said.

"It's a perfect fit. What exactly happened to your parents?" Daniel asked.

"They died in a shipwreck. Well in their entire ship sinking almost 4 years ago," Anna said.

After that Anna and Daniel had gone into the great hall. Anna saw Elsa coming down the stairs.

"Is this our guest?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna said.

Daniel turned to see Elsa and she smiled warmly at him.

"Your majesty," Daniel said bowing to the queen.

Elsa walked up to him, and returned the bow going into curtsy.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Daniel Jason Simmons."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," she replied.

"So Anna said to me you're the one who'd saved her that day. Is that true?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, and after dealing with those Goblins, horrid creatures we're both lucky to be alive," Daniel said.

"Then for your bravery you shall be rewarded," Elsa said.

"Thank you your majesty," Daniel said.

Then a door opened, and in came a man with messed up blond hair, brown eyes, he was carrying a pile of wood, and he was covered in snow.

"Kristoff," Anna yelled as she went up and hugged and kissed him.

"Hey Anna. Who's this?" Kristoff asked noticing Daniel.

"Oh Kristoff this is Daniel, Daniel this is Kristoff my boyfriend," Anna said.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Daniel said as he and Kristoff shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you to," Kristoff said.

"Your majesty. Dinner is ready," a servant said.

"Daniel, how would you like to join us for dinner?" Elsa asked.

"I'd like that very much," Daniel said.

"Then let's head to the dining room," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>At dinner, they all sat at the table, and Elsa asked Daniel how he came to be.<p>

"Well I told your sister that, it was a shipwreck," Daniel said. "I've been away from home for five years. My mom and dad, they probably think I'm dead. I've been going around, saving people from those goblins, wielding nothing but this enchanted sword." he said, showing them his sword that had symbols marked on it.

"You're a very brave man going through all of this," Elsa said.

"I need to stretch my legs," Daniel said getting up.

When he got up he noticed a small snowman.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," the snowman said.

After Olaf said that, Daniel collapsed to the ground.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff then went up to him.

"Olaf, how many times must I tell you? Do not just go up and talk to strangers," Elsa said.

"Sorry," Olaf said.

After a few minutes, Daniel had woken up,"

"Daniel, Daniel, are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"Tell me I did not just see a talking snowman!" Daniel said.

"You did," Anna said.

"How can it talk?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure, I made him, and he just came to life," Elsa said.

"Hey, now that you're up how'd you like to see the castle?" Anna asked.

"I'd like that," Daniel said.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna then started to show Daniel all around the castle.<p>

They then took Daniel into a room, with a view of Arendelle.

"This is one of the greatest rooms in the castle. You're welcome to come in here anytime," Elsa said.

"Nice," Daniel said.

"There's one more thing I can show you if you'd like," Elsa said.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"My ice palace, up in the north mountain," Elsa said.

"Ice palace?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I made it when I ran away from the kingdom on my coronation," Elsa said.

"Sure I'd love to see it," Daniel said.

"Good, we'll head out tomorrow, but first let's get a good night's sleep," Elsa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the next chapter is where Daniel has a nightmare about an experience he had in the past and he tells Elsa about it when they're alone. It involves Daniel's best friend, and them getting separated.<strong>


	3. Nightmare

**Okay, here's chapter 3. This is where Daniel tells Elsa about something that happened from the past, he tells her the full story of how he came to be, and the full story of the shipwreck.**

* * *

><p>Elsa and Daniel went into her room right after they'd both changed into their pajamas.<p>

Elsa had wore an icy blue pajama dress, and she'd given Daniel a pair of her fathers, with a blue shirt and blacks pants.

"We have other rooms if you want to sleep somewhere else. But if you'd like, you can sleep in here with me," Elsa said.

"This'll do just fine," Daniel said.

Daniel then started to be worried.

"Your Majesty?" Daniel asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa asked him.

"I've got this entire thing going through my head, what if I don't get back home?" Daniel asked.

"Don't say that, you will get home," Elsa said.

"But let's say I don't," Daniel said.

"Well if you don't, then you're more than welcome to stay here. But you don't have to worry, you will get home, just tell me when you want to, and I'll take you home," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Daniel said.

"You don't have to call me that you know? I prefer it when people call me by my name," Elsa said.

"Fair enough, Elsa," Daniel said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while they were both sleeping Daniel started to have a nightmare.<p>

In the dream he was on a ship, he was in a really bad storm with another guy, who had spikey black hair, grassy green eyes, and he had a mustache that looked like it'd been shaved.

"No, no, Chip," Daniel said in his sleep.

Then the ship got struck by lightning, right in the middle and was split in half.

Both Daniel and the other guy tried to reach for each other, considering they were both on opposite sides of the broken ship.

Just then a tidal wave came and it washed the two apart.

Daniel then woke up, drenched in sweat and worried.

"No, not again," Daniel said to himself.

He then grabbed his robe, got out of bed, and left the room.

As he was leaving, Elsa started to wake up and noticed him.

Elsa got out of bed, put her feet into her slippers, and quietly followed Daniel.

* * *

><p>Daniel went into the room with the view of Arendelle and he sat quietly on the couch.<p>

He then removed from under his shirt, a silver medallion that he'd been wearing.

"Are you all right?" Daniel heard a voice say.

He turned to see Elsa behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine," Daniel said.

"Something's bothering you isn't it?" Elsa asked coming up and sitting next to him.

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked.

"You're up in the middle of the night, you're drenched in sweat, and that look never gets by me. I know something's wrong, maybe it'd help you if you talked about it," Elsa said.

Daniel sighed and said, "I had a dream."

"Bad dream?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it's actually worse than a bad dream, it's a memory, an experience I had in the past, the worst thing that ever happened to me," Daniel said.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know if I want to talk about it, it hurts too much," Daniel said.

"Sometimes talking about these things helps with your pain," Elsa said.

"Alright, but only if you promise it stays between us," Daniel said.

"I promise," Elsa said putting her hand over her heart.

"Ok, you know how I'd told you about the shipwreck earlier today?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Elsa said.

"Well in the shipwreck, I didn't tell you everything. I wasn't the only one who was involved in it."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"My best friend was also in the situation with me. I remember it as if it were yesterday, me and my friend had been doing what we'd usually done, delivering food and money to homeless people all around, using a ship we had worked to get money for ever since we were both 7 years old," Daniel said. "It was just another day, we were loading our ship up and we headed out. Everything seemed to go smooth that night, when we sailed into a violent storm. Those waves were huge, there was rain and a lot of lightning, from the looks of it we were half way through, when the ship was struck by lightning. Not long after that, a tidal wave hit and we were separated. I washed up on a beach and I thought he was dead, until I found this." Daniel said as he showed her the medallion he was wearing.

Elsa took hold of it and with little light, she saw a name on it.

"Chip," Elsa said reading it.

"Yeah, all these years I haven't been trying to get home, I've been trying to find him. I don't want to go home without him," Daniel said.

"You're a very good friend to not give up on your best friend," Elsa said.

"But I don't know what else to do," Daniel said on the verge of tears. "I've looked so many places to find him, and now I don't know what else to do."

"It's all right, you'll find him," Elsa said wiping away a tear going down his face. "Don't give up on yourself, just follow your heart and you will find him."

"You're right, I can't give up, I've come to far to quit," Daniel said.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," Elsa said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for now, but the next chapter is where it'll get to some more of those goblins. Elsa and Daniel will get chased by them and get stranded. So how do you like that? he's going all around trying to find his best friend and he'll also get the help from the others to fight back the entire army of goblins as the chapters go, they'll get more help.<strong>


	4. Ambush

**Here's the 4th chapter, this is where Elsa and Daniel head up the mountain and then are ambushed by a bunch of goblins, then in the next chapter Daniel will reveal to Elsa his biggest secret.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa and Daniel were woken by one of the maids.<p>

"Breakfast is ready Your Majesty," the maid said.

"All right, we'll be down in a minute," Elsa said.

"Morning," Daniel said.

"Good morning," Elsa replied. "I hope you're hungry, we always have more than we can eat at breakfast."

"Are you kidding me? Am I hungry? Let me tell you something, I've gone 5 years without having an actual, full meal, yes I'm hungry. I'm hungry enough to eat an orca," Daniel said.

What he'd said made Elsa laugh.

"You'd better put on your slippers, when wearing socks the floor is slippery," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>The two then went down to the dining room to find Anna and Kristoff waiting for them.<p>

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Anna said.

"Come on, let's eat," Elsa said to Daniel.

A servant then came up to Daniel.

"Coffe sir?" the servant asked.

"Please," Daniel said.

While they were eating, the other 3 started to tell Daniel about the day of Elsa's coronation.

"So you were gonna marry a man you'd just met that day?" Daniel asked Anna.

"Here we go again," Anna said.

"Anna, when me and Daniel leave, you're in charge of the castle," Elsa said.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I'm taking Daniel here up to the north mountain to see my ice palace," Elsa said.

"I know you're gonna love it, it's amazing," Anna said to Daniel.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Elsa and Daniel went out to the stables and Elsa brought out a white horse.<p>

"Daniel, this is Blizzard, she's my most loyal horse. Come here I'll get you a horse," Elsa said.

"No need for that," Daniel said.

"But you can't follow me to the mountain on foot," Elsa said.

"Who said anything about me going on foot?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Come here," Daniel said.

Elsa followed Daniel to see he was looking for a clear space.

"Watch this," Daniel said as he whistled loudly.

Just after he did, a strange mist started to appear, in that mist appeared a gray horse with a black spot on its back.

"Easy girl," Daniel said settling his horse down.

"Elsa, meet my loyal horse Blaze," Daniel said.

Elsa went up to Blaze and she could tell that the horse immediately liked her.

"She's beautiful," Elsa said.

"You like her," Daniel asked.

"I love her," Elsa said going over and mounting Blizzard.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"Let's go," Daniel said.

* * *

><p>While the two were going up the mountain, they were talking about the things that happened from the coronation.<p>

Just then a rustling sound in the bushes was heard.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

Daniel then pulled his sword out to see the symbols glowing.

Just then, a bunch of goblins jumped out armed with weapons, and were running toward the two.

"RUN!" Daniel yelled.

The two urged their horses and they were off, being chased.

* * *

><p>The goblins chased them for miles and miles, Elsa and Daniel attempted to get away from them, but the goblins kept on chasing them.<p>

The chase ended when the horses stopped in front of a cliff.

The goblins started to come up to them.

"Where you gonna go now?" one goblin asked.

"We either jump, or let them kill us painfully," Daniel said.

"What's the worse these monsters could do?" Elsa asked.

"Oh it's slow and very painful when they kill you, so I say we jump," Daniel said.

"Let's do it," Elsa said.

And then the two had their horses jump off the cliff.

"Won't be seeing them anymore," a goblin said.

* * *

><p>When the fall came to an end, they landed in a river.<p>

Elsa, Daniel, and the horses had managed to get out of the freezing cold water.

"Cold, very cold," Daniel said. "But it still beats getting painfully killed by those goblins."

"It'll be dark soon. I don't think we'll be able to get back to Arendelle tonight," Elsa said.

"Well then we might as well set up camp," Daniel said.

"You dig a fire pit, I'll get the wood," Elsa said.

"Go," they both said in unison.

Elsa had went and collected all the wood she could get, and Daniel had dug a hole and put rocks around it for the fire.

"We can't use that wood, it's covered in snow," Daniel said.

Elsa then used her power to make the wood dry.

"Okay, but we'll need more than that. Come on we'll both collect some more," Daniel said.

After a while they'd collected plenty of wood.

"Perfect, now we just need to find a way to light it," Elsa said.

Daniel then figured, it was time to reveal his biggest secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for this. In the next chapter is where the truth from him comes out, any guesses on what that might be? You'll find out in the nect chapter it's something that took me a while to come up with, when trying to put this all together before I wrote it.<strong>


	5. Daniel's Secret

**All right, here's where we reveal Daniel's biggest secret and I'm not sure if anybody could guess, so prepare to find out. This is MartyMclfy12D, writing his next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Lighting it isn't gonna be a problem," Daniel said in a low voice.<p>

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"There's a secret that I've been keeping from you. One that's bigger than any others I've kept," Daniel said.

"What's the secret?" Elsa asked.

Daniel straightened up and said, "You're not the only one with magic powers."

"You also have magic powers over ice don't you?" Elsa asked.

"Ice no, magic powers, yes. I have the exact opposite of ice," Daniel said holding his hand out.

In the palm of his hand, appeared a ball of fire. Daniel shot it up into the air and he made it circle around, then he called it back to his hand.

"That was amazing," Elsa said.

"Wait, you like it?" Daniel asked.

"You should've just told me, you had nothing to worry about," Elsa said.

"I was just scared, you wouldn't like me if you knew this was the real me," Daniel said.

"I understand," Elsa said. "With fear being your biggest problem I-"

"Anger," Daniel cut her off.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Anger has always been my biggest problem," Daniel said.

"Daniel from now on know this, you shouldn't have to hide who you are because of fear. You should be free to express yourself in any way you want, if you don't eventually let that out then you don't know the torture it'll take you through," Elsa said.

"You know, you're right," Daniel said.

"With your power, is there anything you've ever been really good at?" Elsa asked.

"Just this," Daniel said as he started to summon a big force of fire magic. That magic then took the form of a giant fire eagle. Daniel made it soar through the sky, then he made it burst into light and disappear.

"Amazing," Elsa said.

"So how did you get your power?" Elsa asked.

"You were born with yours right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Elsa replied.

"Well unlike you, I was gifted with mine," Daniel said. "I remember it so well. It was my 10th birthday, a stranger came to see me. He had short black hair, a small mustache and beard that connected with each other and his sideburns. He said to me, 'You don't know me, but like your friends, I too have a gift for you.' He walked up to me, with a fiery red glow in his right hand, he put that hand on me, and started doing some chanting. After that, he vanished into a cloud of gray smoke, I never saw him again."

"Who was he?" Elsa asked.

"He never told me his name. All I really remember from him, was that terrifying voice, and those menacing blue eyes. But not like yours, your eyes are beautiful," Daniel said.

"Thank you," Elsa said warmly.

Just then, they heard a low growling sound.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"My stomach, I'm hungry," Daniel said.

"I'll be back," Daniel said.

"Where are you going?" Elsa asked.

"To find dinner, where else?" Daniel said

* * *

><p>Daniel was gone for about 25 minutes. When he came back, he had some fish on a vine, and a bunch of sticks.<p>

"Dinner," Daniel said holding the fish up.

"I could eat that, what are the sticks for?" Elsa asked.

"You'll see," Daniel said putting the fish down and pulling a knife out.

"Okay so, I'm gonna carve pointy tips into the sticks, and then you put them through the fishes mouths," Daniel said.

"After he did it, he put the fish in front of the fire and said, "So you let the fish cook 10 minutes on one side, flip them, then do 10 minutes on the other side."

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Elsa asked.

"My dad taught me everything I know," Daniel replied.

"You and your dad did a lot together didn't you?" Elsa asked.

"We did all sorts of things. He taught me how to cook, fish, hunt, sail, climb mountains. He even got me trained in the ways of a swordsman," Daniel said.

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Both Chip and me, our dads were great friends," Daniel said. "Like I said before, my parents must think that I'm dead, and Chip only has his dad."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"When he was only 7 years old, his mom died of a heart attack," Daniel said turning the fish over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for here, and I forgot to mention that in the last chapter I had to get permission to use the horses name for blizzard, but not blaze. blaze was my idea, I wanted to do it so that Daniel would have a horse with a name that has to do with fire, so I did the first thing that popped into my head blaze, I liked the sound of it even if I decided to do it a female horse.<strong>


	6. Our Pasts

**OK, here's the 6th chapter. Here is where Elsa and Daniel talk about their events in the past, and to each other it explains a lot about themselves. So please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So about you? You have anything to talk about from your past?" Daniel asked.<p>

"As a matter of fact, I do," Elsa said.

She decided to begin, the night she froze Anna's head.

"Did I tell you how I'd been locked away in my room for 13 years?" Elsa asked.

"No," Daniel said.

"It all began one night 13 years ago. It was a quiet night, when Anna woke me up. She wanted to play with me in the late hours of the night, she eventually convinced me and we went into the ballroom, I'd made it snow in there. Anna had started jumping from snow pillars, I'd kept making her pillars to jump from, she kept going faster, I couldn't keep up. I slipped, Anna jumped, and I tried to make another one to save her, but I ended up striking her in the head. I called for my parents because she wouldn't wake up, we went up to the mountains to see the trolls. The oldest one was able to get the ice out of her head, but he had to wipe her memory of my powers to do it. Then my parents had locked the gates, and me and Anna were separated for 13 years. She knocked on my door all the time, wanting me to come out, I wanted to open that door for her so many times, but I just couldn't, I didn't want to hurt her. It pained me so much, I couldn't be there for her when she needed me."

"I don't think I'd want a life like that, especially after what Anna told me," Daniel said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"She told me about what happened to your parents, how they went on a vessel and it went down under," Daniel said.

Elsa then tried to think of what else she wanted to talk to Daniel about.

"So, Blaze huh?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Daniel said.

"How did you do that back there? The way you whistled and she came out of a strange mist," Elsa said.

"I bought her from a man who'd believed in great magic," Daniel said. "I was 14 and I remember it so well, I was finishing my day work at Harvey's butcher shop."

* * *

><p><em>"Okay Harvey, I'm done for the day."<em>

_"Good work today Daniel, here's your payment," _a man with long black hair and hazel eyes said giving Daniel a handful of money.

"My dad was outside and had my mom's horse for me so we could go somewhere," Daniel said.

Daniel's father had straight slicked up black hair, pure green eyes, and he had a full grown mustache.

_"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked._

_"It's a surprise, I'm taking you somewhere," his father said._

He then had me follow him to a nearby place that sold horses.

_"No, no, NO, Dad, you've gotta be kidding me, this is too amazing to be true," Daniel said excited._

_"I figured you'd love this, you've been working so hard, I think you deserve a horse of your own."_

_"You know how much Chip and me want that ship," Daniel said._

"We went to the place, and it was run by an old man we new who had short gray hair, and wasn't very wrinkled with his skin,"

_"Hey, Luke, Daniel," the old man greeted the two._

_"What kind of horses do you have?" Daniel asked._

_"We got all kinds of them, my boy," the man said as they started going though the horses. "We also have this special one."_

"He then whistled loudly, and that mist appeared, she stepped out of the mist, and we both knew that we were perfect for each other," Daniel said.

* * *

><p>"But that's not it, there's a lot more to come," Daniel said.<p>

"Tell it," Elsa said.

"I remember it all, for starters, when me and Chip were both 15, our dads talked and decided we were old enough to go on a journey with them, because they always took these journeys, trying to find great treasures. Anyway, we were on a ship and we headed out, we'd found an old island, on that island had a cave full of gold and gems. We loaded up our ship and in that cave, I found a book that told about all kinds of magic symbols. My dad taught me how to make swords, and I'd read in that book what a set of symbols could do when put on a sword," Daniel said.

"So that's why those symbols are on your sword," Elsa said.

"Yep, these symbols make the sword completely indestructible and whenever danger is nearby, or when fighting with that sword, the symbols will glow. Chip even made a broadsword and marked it with the exact same symbols. But it wasn't just a regular sword, he made the blade of his really long."

"You must've had a great life," Elsa said.

"Yeah, but that night in the storm, it was taken from me, along with my best friend."

Daniel then took a big sniff and sighed.

"Smells like the fish is done," Daniel said.

The two picked up a couple of sticks and ate it.

"Oh my- This is good, this is really good," Elsa complimented Daniel.

They then heard a sound coming from the shadows.

Daniel created a ball of red light in his hand, and saw a wolf and two puppies.

The two puppies came up to them sniffing around.

"They look hungry," Elsa said.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Daniel said taking a fish off of the stick and laying it to the ground.

The puppies then started to eat it up.

"Will you look at that," Elsa said.

Then the mother wolf came up to Daniel and was face to face with him. Daniel was scared thinking the wolf was gonna hurt him, but then the wolf started to lick his face.

"Yeah, okay I like you too," Daniel said.

He then took the fish he was eating off of the stick and set it near the puppies.

"Finish that for me. Cute little guys," Daniel said petting the puppies.

* * *

><p>After a while the wolves left, and Elsa and Daniel had decided to get some sleep.<p>

"Here you go," Elsa said creating a snow pillow for Daniel.

"Wow, is there anything you can't create out of snow?" Daniel asked.

Then he started to shiver.

"You Ok?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know about you but this night is getting cold," Daniel said.

"I think I can help you with that," Elsa said covering Daniel with her long icy cape.

"That's better. Good night," Daniel said.

"Good night," Elsa said making herself a snow pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it for now. The next chapter Daniel talks to the spirits of the king and queen, and they give him a warning about great danger that will happen. What is that danger? Keep reading as I update and find out.<strong>


	7. Warning from the Parents

**Ok, here's my next chapter. Elsa and Daniel return to arendelle, and Ann and Elsa let Daniel talk to the spirits of their dead parents, who give him a warning about great danger coming.**

* * *

><p>Elsa had woken up at about 6:00. She looked to see Daniel was laying next to her still asleep, she then went over to the river for a drink of water.<p>

"Morning," Daniel said waking up and going over next to her.

"Good morning," Elsa replied.

"Thanks a lot," Daniel said giving Elsa her cape.

"Anytime," Elsa said taking it.

"It's warm for something made of ice," Daniel said.

"I wouldn't have covered you with it, if it wasn't," Elsa said.

"Well, we got that idea scratched on showing me your ice palace," Daniel said.

"Don't worry, you'll get a chance to see it," Elsa said.

"I think we should get back to Arendelle," Daniel said.

"Good idea, let's go."

They then went over and mounted their horses to go back to Arendelle.

"Watch this," Daniel said.

He made a bunch of fire surround him and when it vanished, he wore a suit of gray and silver armor.

"Where'd you get that?" Elsa asked.

"While searching and going around many places, I killed goblins all around and I took some armor, used my power to transform it and made it really strong. Great for protection."

So after that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, up on the Southern Isles, nobody knew that Hans, his 13 older brothers, along with a man wearing a black cloak, and a man in black and gray armor were watching them. The man in the cloak had powerful magic and was very evil.<p>

It was all 14 of the brothers, Alexander, Felix, George, Phillip, William, Michael, Max, Jack, Sam, Charles, Adam, Edward, and Hans.

"Tonight we move as many goblins as we can to Arendelle," Alexander said. "Hans, you, George, and Michael take them there."

"Yes sir," Hans said taking his orders.

"I'm going with them. They can have the queen, princess, and the mountain man, but Daniel is mine," the man in the armor said.

"Maybe you can use this," Hans said pulling out a metal black bowl.

He took the lid off, and it revealed inside a boiling crimson red liquid.

"What's this?" the man in armor asked.

"It's a rare liquid, not easily found, it can only be found in the darkest of caves. When mixed with 2 different poisonous snake venoms', a pint of goblin blood, and a few leaves of poison ivy, it creates a poison a lot more deadly than all others mixed together," Hans said dipping a knife in it.

When he pulled the knife out, it was completely dry.

"The poison automatically goes into the knife, all you need to do is stab or cut someone with it. Then it only takes a few hours, before the poison floods your body. When that contaminated blood hits the brain: Lights out!" Hans said.

"No! I don't need your poison. I'll deal with him in my own way!"

"Suit yourself," Hans said putting the knife in his belt.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Daniel continued to ride for about an hour. After about that long, they came up to the city of Arendelle and saw they were only a few miles away.<p>

Daniel changed back into his original clothes and dismounted Blaze.

"Take a break, girl. You've earned it," Daniel said patting his horse.

Blaze then started to walk off and she vanished into thin air.

"I can call her and set her free as I please," Daniel said to Elsa.

So they continued to go on to get back to the castle. While they were going they heard something behind them.

They turned to see up to 8 goblins, coming toward them.

They charged and Daniel quickly drew his sword, after a minute or two, he killed them all.

"God! I've had it with these monsters!" Daniel said frustrated.

"Let's get back to the castle, before more come," Elsa said as they continued on.

* * *

><p>Up at the castle, Anna was waiting for them.<p>

"So, how'd you like it?" Anna asked Daniel.

"We never made it, we got ambushed by the goblins and they steered us off course," Elsa said.

"Hey, how'd you like to meet our parents?" Anna asked Daniel.

"I thought they were dead," Daniel said confused.

"They are, but their spirits still live within the castle, and we always talk to them," Elsa said.

"Lead the way," Daniel said taking their offer.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna took Daniel into a dark room that was completely empty.<p>

Just then, two orbs of silver glowing mist came out, and they turned into the king and queen.

Anna happily ran up to them and hugged them.

As Anna hugged them, the queen had noticed Daniel next to Elsa.

"And who's this handsome young man?" the queen asked.

"Mother, Father, this is our new friend Daniel," Elsa said.

"Elsa, Anna, could you two leave us to talk to your new friend?" the king asked.

"Sure. Come on, Anna," Elsa said.

She and Anna left the room and left Daniel alone with their parents.

"Daniel, come here," the king said gesturing with his finger.

Daniel then walked up to the king, who put his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

"I'm glad Elsa and Anna brought you to see us when they did. There is a warning we must give you," the king said. "Do you remember how Elsa and Anna told you about an evil prince who tried to kill them and take Arendelle?"

"Yes," Daniel answered him.

"His brothers were the ones who put him up to it. They're in control of the goblin's army," the queen said.

"Also, you must watch yourself. Because when you least expect it, someone that you'd least expect will bring something very unexpected," the king said.

"Who would that be?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sorry but our questions and answers are limited, we don't have all the answers you need," the king said.

"I guess I'll have to figure that out myself," Daniel said as he turned to leave.

"You're a great man, Son," the king said before he left.

"I'll keep that one in mind," Daniel said as he opened the door and left.

"I like him, he's a very kind young man," the queen said.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, Daniel told the others what the king and queen told him.<p>

"Something unexpected, from someone you least expect," Elsa said.

"That's what they said, I wonder who it is though," Daniel said trying to figure it out.

"Hey, Daniel, show me your fireworks again," Anna said.

"Anna, he's done it 17 times, how do you know he's not tired?" Elsa asked.

"Once more won't hurt," Daniel said standing up from his seat.

He then shot a bunch of sparks into the air and they burst into fireworks, filling the dining room with light as Daniel made all other lights go out.

After it was done, Daniel brought the lights back on and Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and the servants and maids applauded.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that'll be all for this chapter. Any guesses from the southern isles who those other two guys might be? The next chapter will tell one and then after a couple more chapters it'll tell the other.<strong>


	8. We Found Him

**Alright, here's my 8th chapter. This is where it revels one of those two other guys from the southern isles from the last chapter. I'm excited for this one because it's one of my favorites.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Elsa, Daniel, Anna, and Kristoff had gone out riding.<p>

Elsa and Daniel had Blizzard and Blaze, Anna had her horse that bucked her off when she went looking for Elsa, and Kristoff had Sven, but without his sled.

As they were riding, something had caught Daniel's eye. He looked up on a hill, and standing there was a man in black and gray armor, with a dark gray helmet.

As the others looked to see him.

"Get them all!" the man yelled.

After he said that, a bunch of goblins came running toward the group. When the goblin's were coming, Anna and Elsa's horses bucked them off and ran back to the castle. Daniel got off of Blaze and set her free. Once he saw Blaze was safe, he powered up and drew his sword.

The goblins came running, and then one was shot in the head with an arrow.

They all looked to see a bunch of men coming out, wielding weapons, such as swords, axes, spears, bows and arrows, and crossbows.

They attacked the goblin army, and Daniel went to get into that fight.

Elsa figured she might as well help him, so she followed him.

"Anna, I brought these," Kristoff said pulling two swords off his back.

They took those swords and got into a battle.

"A princess who can use I sword. I have never loved you more," Kristoff said to Anna.

"You hold it there!" a goblin said as a group of them aimed their crossbows at Daniel.

Daniel snapped his fingers, and walls of fire surrounded them burning them to death.

Elsa was zapping goblins with beams of magic, instantly turning them into solid ice, and she was also shooting sharp ice shards at them, impaling the goblins.

"Do you think this is what your father meant about unexpected?" Daniel asked Elsa.

"Not sure. Only time will tell!" Elsa said giving him her best answer.

* * *

><p>As Daniel continued to fight off the goblins, the man in the armor got the drop on him and they started to fight each other.<p>

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff went over, a few feet away and watched Daniel and the other man fight.

During their fight, Daniel was barely able to land an attack. When he was able to go for a bunch, he accidentally punched the man's helmet.

Daniel yelled in pain after it happened, and then the man punched him and he was knocked to the ground.

Daniel attempted to get up, but the man came up and put his foot on Daniel's chest.

"This was just too easy," the man said. "Once you're out of the way, the others won't be any harder."

"You will not touch them!" Daniel said as he blasted the man off of him with a fireball.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Me and my great powers."

The man charged at Daniel, but Daniel blasted him with another fireball, knocking him back to the ground.

Daniel walked up to the man, as he was going over, he slammed his foot on the hilt of his sword, sending it flying up and he caught it.

"The only one who will die is you!" Daniel said raising his sword.

"Ah, come on buddy. You wouldn't kill your best friend would you?" the man asked taking off his helmet.

He had spikey black hair, grassy green eyes, and had a short mustache.

"Chip?" Daniel said dropping his sword.

His friend then got up and punched him, sending him flying far and landed unconscious in front of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff.

Chip then picked up Daniel's sword and turned to the three.

"Seize them!" he said giving an order.

Then a few goblins had grabbed the three, before Elsa was grabbed she was able to pick Daniel up off the ground.

"Let's get them to the ship. Move out!" Chip commanded the goblins.

The goblins had started to make the others go, and Elsa was carrying unconscious Daniel.

"Where are you taking us?" Anna demanded to know.

"Where do you think? Out to the goblin ship," he said pointing out to a ship off the fjords.

Kristoff then noticed that they'd also captured Sven.

"Hey! Let my reindeer go!" Kristoff demanded.

"Sir, this one keeps fighting back," a goblin said to Chip.

"I've got to do everything myself," Chip said as he went up and bopped Sven on the head knocking him unconscious.

"If you touch him one more time-"

"Shut up!" Chip said getting annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, there's your answer. How do you like that, Chip sides with hans and his brothers. So there's just that other guy who's also one of my own characters, after a few more chapters you'll find out who he is. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


	9. Return of Prince Hans

**Ok, so from the last chapter, we discovered it was Chip who sided with Hans and his brothers. This is where he and the others meet once again. After this is when Hans really becomes a problem through the story.**

* * *

><p>Daniel woke up after a little while. When he awoke, he noticed he and Elsa were tied together back to back.<p>

"How'd we get here?" Daniel asked.

"Me and the goblins brought you here."

Daniel looked to his former friend, and wasn't happy to see him.

"What was that about, jerk!" Daniel said to Chip.

"I knew you wouldn't come willingly, so I had to improvise. Plus, I'm just following orders," Chip said.

"Who's orders?" Elsa asked.

"Mine!" a familiar voice to Elsa said.

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked to see that face.

"Prince backstabbing Hans, of the Southern Isles!" Anna said who was tied together with Kristoff.

"Wait a second. You know this guy?" Daniel asked.

"Remember how we told you about an evil prince, who tried to take over Arendelle?" Anna asked Daniel.

"Yeah," Daniel replied.

"This would be him," Elsa said.

"So you've made a new friend," Hans said looking to Daniel.

"You don't look so tough to me," Daniel said.

"Ah shut up!" Hans said.

"If you're their enemy, then you're my enemy. Considering you've made my best friend side with you."

"Who says I made him side with me?" Hans asked.

"He didn't make me, I chose to side with him," Chip said.

"What are you doing here? We banished you from Arendelle!" Elsa said glaring daggers at Hans.

"I wanted to see my old friends again," Hans replied.

"We're not your friends!" Kristoff said through gritted teeth.

Daniel then turned to his friend.

"Chip, what are you thinking siding with this maniac? They told me all about him, the things he did. What are you gonna do if he turns on you?"

"What do you care? When have I mattered to you? When has anything that concerned me ever mattered to you?!"

"ALWAYS!" Daniel yelled. "I spent 5 years trying to find you, I searched so many places just trying to find you, I would've searched until the end of my days to find you! Now that I have, you say none of this has ever mattered! I even refused to go home without you!"

Chip then came face to face with Daniel.

"Well that was your problem! You should have just gone home." Chip said chewing Daniel out "You're a liar, none of this meant anything to you, it never mattered to you. Trying to find me was your biggest mistake, you should've just gone home, you're nothing to me!"

Elsa seeing Daniel shocked, had took hold of his hands to comfort him.

"I don't know who you are. You're not who I've known all my life, you're not the great guy I once knew," Daniel said not wanting to accept the truth.

"You're right, I'm not the same guy. He's gone, this is me now," Chip said.

"Come on, let's go," Hans said as he, Chip, and the goblins went under the deck of the ship.

* * *

><p>Daniel still couldn't believe everything his best friend had said.<p>

"Why did I have to stop when he took his helmet off back there? Why couldn't I strike him? Why couldn't I just kill him like an enemy?" Daniel asked.

"Because he's not an enemy, he's your best friend," Elsa said.

"I can't see him in there anymore. The good person who Chip was, is gone," Daniel said.

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up on him?" Kristoff asked.

"What can I do?" Daniel asked.

"Fight what he said. You have to help him, with Hans he's in danger, and you can't just give up on him," Anna said encouraging Daniel.

"Daniel listen to me. I know what it's like, I can see what it is between you and Chip. It's almost like me and Anna. You see we-"

"Let me guess. You and Anna are more than sisters aren't you? You're the best of friends, right?"

"That's right, how'd you know?" Anna asked.

"Because back then, Chip and me were a lot more than friends, We were like brothers. And what he said to me, it hurt, because it turned everything I knew from him, and it was like one of the most painful weapons to attack me."

"Just remember your past, it'll give you courage, and you'll be able to bring the one you knew back," Elsa said.

What they said gave Daniel the guts to do it.

"You're right, like I said, I've come too far now to give up. We're gonna do this, and that means if we have to fight, so be it!" Daniel said.

"That's the spirit," Elsa said proudly.

"We've gotta get out of this first," Daniel said burning the rope off him and Elsa.

"Luckily they left our weapons behind," Daniel said grabbing his sword.

He then went over, and cut Anna and Kristoff free.

After they were all free, a goblin caught them and alerted the others.

"Oh brilliant!" Daniel said readying himself to fight.

Then all the goblins came out and the four started to fight.

While fighting, some of the men who'd helped fight off the goblins earlier came and helped them fight.

"Who are you people by the way?" Daniel asked one with long silver hair and a big black beard and mustache.

"We're humble warriors who travel helping people and protecting them. There's thousands of us spread everywhere."

"Good to know," Daniel said.

In the fights, Kristoff had disarmed a goblin and demanded to know, "Where's my reindeer?! Tell me, before I decapitate you!"

"He's underneath us, locked in the brig," the goblin answered him.

Kristoff then slit its throat, and went down to the brig to find Sven locked in a cell, guarded by a few goblins.

"Hang on, buddy!" Kristoff said killing those goblins.

After he killed them, he grabbed the keys and freed Sven.

"Let's get out of here," Kristoff said as he and Sven went back up.

* * *

><p>Back in the fight on the deck, all the goblins on the ship were all just about dead.<p>

When they finished them, the warriors left.

"That's all of them," Daniel said putting his sword back in the scabbard.

"Maybe with the goblins. But you've still got me to worry about."

They all turned to see Chip looking ready for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for this one. Next chapter Daniel will alone fight Chip. Will he get his best friend back on his side? Or will one of them kill the other. Read the next chapter and find out.<strong>


	10. Friend vs Friend

**Ok, chapter 10. This is a chapter where Daniel will try and get Chip back on his side. The two fight using nothing but those enchanted swords, and their amazingly quick. I forgot to mention in one of the other chapters, Daniel was born with quick reflexes and being gifted with his power made them almost as quick as lightning. Will he succeed or will he fail? let's find out. On with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Let's do it. We can take him," Kristoff said raising his sword.<p>

"Not we." Daniel said putting his hand on Kristoff's sword. "This is something I have to do alone."

Daniel then started to walk up to Chip.

"What is he thinking?" Kristoff asked.

"He's right, Kristoff," Anna said.

"It's his best friend, he knows him better than any of us ever will. This is his fight, not ours," Elsa said.

"You think you stand a chance at killing me?" Chip asked Daniel.

"I don't plan to kill you. I only plan to bring back the old you," Daniel said.

"Then you're a bigger fool and more stupid than I took you for," Chip said.

Daniel closed his eyes, not letting Chip's words push him away. He then opened his eyes and quickly drew his sword.

Chip, who had his head slightly down, lifted it and drew his really long bladed broadsword with his left hand.

"When Daniel said Chip's sword had a long blade, he meant it," Elsa said.

Chip and Daniel were wielding their swords with both hands, holding them straight in front of them.

"If I were you, I'd just quit now, fool," Chip said.

"I'm not gonna let you push me away," Daniel said as they clashed their swords together, and the symbols started to glow enchanted blue.

The two had fought each other, both making high jumps, and quick moves to avoid hits. Both of them using nothing but their enchanted swords, and those very fast reflexes.

* * *

><p>Chip and Daniel had then clashed their swords together and were trying to push each other back. Chip then used his strength and Daniel was starting to drop to his knees.<p>

"Give up now, and I might just let you leave here alive," Chip said.

"Never, you know I don't give up," Daniel responded.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you. One you're out of the way, the others will be easy picking," Chip said.

"NO!" Daniel yelled using all his strength and pushed Chip back.

Then Daniel really started to fight back, taking it very rough on Chip.

While actually fighting, Daniel made a move where he was able to kick Chip's sword out of his hand, and then he caught it.

Chip fell to the ground, terrified and defenseless, and Daniel put his own sword up to Chip's throat.

Elsa could see Daniel's anger was getting to him, so she knew she had to help him come to his senses.

"Daniel, you're not really gonna kill your best friend are you?" Elsa asked.

Daniel, hearing her words, helped him come to his senses and he realized what he was doing.

"No, no I'm not," Daniel said tossing his sword aside.

"I don't want to fight you anymore, Chip. So I'm gonna let you make the choice." he said giving Chip his sword. "If I can't have you as a friend, then I might as well not live. If you are my friend I know you won't do it. But before you decide, this is yours."

Daniel reached into his shirt, and pulled out Chip's silver medallion and then he tossed it to him.

Chip looked at what Daniel tossed him and he couldn't believe it.

"My medallion, how'd you find it?"

"It washed up on shore where I ended up, that night in the storm. So make your choice," Daniel said getting on his knees and closing his eyes.

"This is it, Chip. Now's your chance to kill him."

They all turned to see Hans.

"Go ahead, Chip, kill him, show us he means nothing to you," Hans said.

Chip then started to raise his sword, preparing to strike.

"I can't look," Elsa said as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, look," Kristoff said.

Elsa then opened her eyes, and she saw Chip was holding his sword in place, he wouldn't bring it the rest of the way down. He started to stutter and had tears in his eyes.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Do it, Chip. Kill him NOW!" Hans yelled.

Chip then wiped his tears away, then he looked to Hans, glaring daggers at him as he slipped his medallion on.

"No!" was all Chip said.

"WHAT!" Hans yelled.

"Are you deaf? I said no," Chip said.

He then turned to Daniel.

"Need a hand, buddy?" Chip asked holding his hand out.

Daniel took his hand and got up.

"I'm sorry for all of this," Chip said.

"It's all right," Daniel replied.

"No, it's not all right. I took everything about me that meant so much to you, and I threw it in your face," Chip said.

"That does it!" Hans yelled walking up to them wielding a sword.

"Daniel!" Elsa yelled, tossing him his sword.

Daniel caught it and turned to Hans. He then shot Hans with a fireball, sending him flying back.

Then two of Hans' brothers came out and helped him up.

"Some assistance, please," Hans said.

"Don't worry, we got something great planned. We're gonna blow them up," George said.

The three went up to where the wheel was, and they all pushed over a bunch of barrels that released a lot of liquids.

George then pulled out a match and gave it to Hans.

Hans struck the match on a part of the wheel, lighting it.

"Sayonara," Hans said as he dropped the match.

The lit match hit the liquid, and set the ship ablaze in fire.

"You pyromaniac!" Chip yelled.

Hans and Michael then jumped off the back of the ship. But as George was going, a piece of wood from the crows nest fell and trapped him.

"Look!" Daniel said as he noticed a bunch of powder barrels.

"We need to get out before the fire hits the barrels," Elsa said.

Then they heard the sound of a horse whinnying.

They looked to see a light brown horse. Anna recognized him, because that was the one Hans hit her with by accident on Elsa's coronation.

"We can't leave that poor horse here," Anna said.

"I'll get him," Chip said going up to where the horse was.

When up there, he used his sword to cut the rope that kept the horse in like a cage.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Chip said.

The horse then sent Chip up, and he landed on his back. The horse jumped off the ship, then the others followed.

After they were all off, the ship made a big explosion, split the ship in half, and killed George.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's it for this chapter. Daniel finally got his friend back and one of the brothers is dead. One by one they'll all die, because I figured the way I made them, they're all too dangerous to be left alive. People as cruel as those 13 punks of the southern isles don't deserve to live.<strong>


End file.
